1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible fish spear and method of using such.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
UNDERWATER SPORTS FISHING REQUIRES THAT THE SPORTS FISHERMAN CARRY A FULL LENGTH SPEAR FOR SPEARING FISH. Carrying of a full length spear is awkward and cumbersome. Some means has been needed to allow the underwater fisherman to carry a compact, collapsible spear which, with ease, can be assembled into a full-length spear for use in a matter of seconds.